Monster High
by Junior Mints
Summary: Its a new school year at RavenWood high, which means new students! Although some students will uncover secrets, play mean tricks, make enemies, achieve remarkable goal, create unexpected friends, and of course live a some what normal High School life, well except for the fact that there principal is a cat and there all monsters.
1. Descripton

**HELLO! I'm Junior Mints and this shall be my first story on here, so no major flames but I'm totally open to constructional criticism. This is more like just a prologue describing the characters, and note that none of them a related and I'm not really following the age order. Well enough of my blabbering, READ ON TO MY SOON TO BE AWSOME STORY!  
**

The girls school uniform is a simple white button up blouse, a magenta plaid skirt, either a creamy color sweater or a dark magenta blazer, and a thin yellow bow tie.

The boy's uniform is a white button up shirt, magenta plaid pants, a dark magenta blazer or a creamy colored sweater, and a yellow neck tie.

Blossom Jones. She has lovely sun kissed skin, an hourglass body, and is 5"7. She is 15 and has long auburn hair reaches slightly past her hips and is usually tied up with a pink silky ribbon in a high ponytail. She has bubblegum pink eyes that were right above the light amount of freckles that danced across her nose. She is known for following the rules, being extremely smart, bossy at times, and stubborn.

Brick Phillips. He has a nice chiseled face that seemed to complement his dark deep red eyes perfectly. He has auburn hair that reaches just past his shoulders, but is normally kept up in a little pony tail and covered with a red baseball hat. He was strong and quite tall standing at 6"3, since he is only 15. He is a calm and collected type of person, although his cockiness and over confidence can get quite annoying. He is also very smart and stubborn but caring and sweet at times.

Bubbles Claire. She has a little petite frame that matches her golden curly blond hair that is held up in two pig tails that reach her elbows. Her soft baby blue eyes just added on to her cute factor, although she is only 15 and 5"6 people constantly mistake her for a 13 year old. Her appearance always made it seem like she was a cute, childish, naïve little girl, which she was, but she could get very brutal if needed. She does have her blond moments at time but is always sweet and kind to everyone and everything no matter what.

Boomer Richard. His dark cobalt blue eyes always seemed to sparkle making him appear to be like a charming prince, which he is. He keeps his golden blonde hair looking as if he just got up and out of bed but managed to make it still look stunning. At his height people expect to quite older but in reality he is only a 15 years old at the height of 6"3. He is very strong and caring although he does show to be a true naïve blonde. He's childlike and babyish, but is always nice and polite to everyone.

Buttercup Star. Although her name seems cute and girly she appears to be the exact opposite. She has pure white skin that matches her onyx black hair perfectly. Her hair reaches mid-back and is usually kept up in a messy bun. Her bright green eyes stood out most to people, they've always had that curious and playful glint in them. Her height is 5"7 and her age 15, even though people take one look at her and think she's a professional athlete thanks to her fit body. She's funny, sarcastic, witty, stubborn, tough and cute- but doesn't show it often.

Butch Chaser. His looks make him appear to be a total bad boy, which he is. His dark forest green eyes and boyish smirk seem to drive girls crazy. His black spiky hair was unreasonably sharp, and considering the fact that it was natural made it even crazier. He stood at the height of 6"3 and was 15 years old, his muscles made people think otherwise though. His appearance made him look like a troublesome, back talking, and fowl mouthed bad boy, which indeed he was. He was childish, moronic, cocky, and hot headed, and a total flirt. But deep, deep, deep down he is a nice guy. 

**Well that's it I'll probably post the first chapter next Tuesday or Wedsday. So I hope you think it's interesting and want to keep reading, sorry that it doesn't have a ton of info but I'll make the next chapter awesome! And if you have a questions feel free to pm me or leave a comment. Well bye.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Authors Note!

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I ended up getting sick the day I was going to update so I wasn't able to finish and update, then writers block came and socked me right in the face! And then I got an excellent idea! THANK YOU stupid UTAH WEATHER! Let's just say I get awesome ideas when it's all rainy and dark. So I hope you will all enjoy the chapter… when I post it Tuesday or Sunday. I'M SORRY OKAY! I JUST NEED TO ADD SOME STUFF AND TWEAK SOME THINGS! BUT I SWEAR IF I DON'T UPDATE BY TUESDAY I GIVE YOU ALL PERMISSION TO STAB ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND BURN MY HOUSE DOWN WITH TORCHES!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay! So you all probably thought I died since I'm way past when I wanted to update so for that I apologize greatly. So I'm not going to include a lot about the boys in this chapter it's mainly going to be focusing on the girls for now. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

A black Volkswagen Jetta zoomed through the twist and turns that lead to Raven Wood Academy. The car was being driven by a simple man with sandy hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a simple suit with a red tie. But the two passengers in the back were far from ordinary.

On the left it was a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had slightly long black hair that matched his dark amber eyes and pale skin perfectly. He was dressed in a white button up blouse, a black vest, a black forked coat, black pants and a simple red rose in his breast pocket to add a dash of color.

The girl sitting on the right had her long black hair down in a simple braid, you couldn't see her usual bright green eyes since they were closed at the moment. She was in the regular Raven Wood Academy uniform and black combat boots on her feet.

"We should be arriving there within 40 minutes Mr. Simon." Spoke the driver as he kept looking straight ahead. The young girl sighed.

"Carter you don't have to call him Mr. Simon, you two are friends aren't you?" 'Simon' simply chuckled slightly.

"Miss Buttercup there's no need to worry about such a silly thing." Carter agreed.

"That's right little missy, it's just been a force of habit for me." Buttercup once again let out a sigh.

"Why do I have to go to this dumb Academy anyway? There's plenty of tutors back home." Simon seemed aggravated when she asked that question.

"Miss Buttercup, you've asked me that hundreds of times, and you already know the answer, your father went to Raven Wood Academy as well as master Dominick, and young master William will be attending as well." Buttercup just left out a huff of frustration and began watching the raindrops fall down the window.

The pitter patter of the rain that started to fall was quite relaxing, so she closed her eyes, it wasn't a surprise for it to just start raining, and in the Monster World it was always dark and gloomy. Although stories had always been told about how in the 'Human World' the sun was always shinning bright in the sky, most people were disgusted at the mere thought, but not Buttercup, she'd always been curious about humans.

Stories were always told about how humans were horrible creatures, how they were scared of anything they didn't understand and there first instinct was to kill it. Everyone knew humans were all just extremely stupid and would never be able to find them and that's why monsters could live in peace. But people would still use humans as an excuse to scare little kids into cleaning there rooms or to do their homework.

"Miss Buttercup, were here." Buttercup opened her eyes and looked out the window to see a group of apartments, four to be exact. They were all in a small diamond shape with a little park in the center with giant trees.

"Well at least the dorms seem okay." Buttercup said as she opened her door and got out, the rain getting her slightly wet. Simon walked up beside her and handed her a yellow umbrella.

"Wouldn't want to get a cold on your first day would we." Buttercup simply rolled her eyes and opened her umbrella as Simon opened his.

"Uh… Um e-excuse me." Both Simon and Buttercup looked down to see a little tree elf* standing before them dressed in a dark purple bellhop suit. He seemed to be fidgeting with a little packet.

"A-are you M-miss B-buttercup?" Buttercup didn't show much emotion on her face as she looked at the little elf.

"Yeah, I am." He finally looked up so you could see his big nose and dark grey eyes.

"W-well I'm a-assigned t-to show y-you around t-the dorms and school." Buttercup looked up at Simon and then over to Carter who was unloading her belongings from the trunk, neither looking as if they were going to object.

"Alright then, Simon my bag please." Simon then handed her a brown satchel that had little pins in it and a green bandana tied to it.

"Mr. Elf what should we do with my mistress' belongings?" Simon asked bending down in front of the little elf, he had a nice smile on his face but his eyes screamed _'I will devour your soul if you lay a hand on her'_.

"A a-attendant should be here s-soon to take h-her belongings to her r-room, and y-you are welcomed to t-tag along to s-see her dorm." He then handed Simon an envelope, he tore it open revealing a map of the area and a spare key.

"Why thank you Mr. Elf, but could you excuse us one moment." The little elf simply nodded scurried off to give them some privacy.

"Now Miss Buttercup you have everything you need in your bag, your camera, the photo album, your mothers diary, your fathers ring, your good luck charm, and of course your portable sword. Now please remember to write, otherwise Master William will be very upset and do not stop practicing, I have arranged it so you're allowed to have access to the music room at any time. And most importantly to not forget us." Buttercups lower lip was slightly quivering as a little tear rushed down her check.

"I could never forget you guys, you're like family." She then pulled Simon and Carter, who finished unloading the car, into a hug. Carter hugged back instantly, Simon was a little stiff at first but then joined in on the hug.

"Well we don't want to keep ya waiting from exploring, I bet there are plenty of trees to climb." Carter winked and gave her a big grin. Simon sighed.

"Yes indeed, but please be careful, and do not forget to look for him*." Buttercup blushed a light pink causing Carter to let out a laugh.

"Whatever." The little elf rushed back seeing that they had finished their goodbyes, but with him was two more elves that were bigger and dressed in tattered clothing.

"T-these two s-shall be r-responsible for Miss B-buttercups belonging, y-you may follow a-along if you wish. I will be s-show her around a-and then let her explore the a-area, c-classes do not begin until t-tomorrow." Simon smiled as he and Carter picked up a box each, the two elves picked up the three.

"Alright then, goodbye Miss Buttercup, I'll make sure everything is set up for you when you get back." And with that the four of them walked off.

"W-well let's start w-with the school t-then afterwards I-I'll let you explore t-the dorms."

"Fine by me." 

"Mother! I'm not a little kid I'll be perfectly fine, it's not like there planning on killing me!" Yelled a beautiful red-head. Her long auburn hair was tied up with a red ribbon in a high pony tail falling perfectly on her back, she was in a Raven Wood Academy uniform with pink flats on her feet. Her light pink eyes were focused on another red-head. Her hair was in a short bob, she had icy cold blue eyes, she was dressed in a white blouse, red blazer a short red skirt, and black heels.

"But honey what if something were to happen to you, like you get struck by lightning, or even you falling down the stairs, I would be broken inside." She said, she and the young girl were following two large elves that each were carrying two boxes and a little elf in a bellhop uniform.

"Mother I highly doubt that'll happen just please follow the elves to my dorm or go home! You can't pull me out at the last minute, I'm staying and that's final."

"B-b-b-but, Blossom y-you can't blame me for be worried, I went here and I know it will be very dangerous at times. I just want you to be safe and have fun, but if you want to stay this badly then… f-fine, I'll let you stay." The woman said, she appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"Mother I would've stayed even if you didn't give that silly speech, now please just go away, I want to see the school for myself and not have you telling me stories from back when you went here." Blossom said as she started in the direction of the school with the little elf as the big elves started toward the dorms.

"Fine then but before you go, come here and give me a hug, then I'll go." Her mother then spread her arms out waiting for a hug. Blossom sighed with a small smile on her face as she came up and gave her mother a tight hug.

"Promise me to be safe sweetie."

"I promise mother, now _please_ leave." Blossoms mother sighed as she released her daughter.

"Alright, alright I'm going, make sure to send me letters." Blossoms mother blew her a kiss as she then walked back to the direction of her red Nissan.

"Miss Blossom, are you coming?" Blossom looked down to see the little elf waiting for her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry my mother is quite annoying when it comes to goodbyes." The little elf laughed as she began leading the way.

A large greyish building soon came into view, it appeared to be modeled like modern castle. Students were following around other tree elves as they appeared to be telling them about the school and such. Other students were most-likely done with the tour and just socializing with one another.

"This is the main school building, the elementary building is down that road" she then pointed to an opening in the trees on the right "and the middle school building is over there" she then pointed to an opening on the opposite side.

"Wow it's a very lovely building, could we possibly stop at the library first." Blossom questioned.

"Why of course ma'am, our library contains over 1,000 books of all sorts of genres, I however enjoy the 'Monster Past' it's an excellent read, it's about certain monsters and the powers and such, I think you might really like it." The little elf said as she opened the main doors for Blossom.

She was completely amazed by the inside. When you first walk in you see the front office, it was made out of a dark wood that had beautiful designs carved into it, and sitting on the desk was a simple clear vase that held a small bouquet of white roses. The walls were a simple cream color, there were dark, almost black, lockers lined up against the walls each locker had a number on a little gold rectangle.

"Let's see here, your locker number is 169, so that means we go this way." Blossom followed the little elf down the left hall, they turned left once more, and they passed only a small amount of other students.

"Aaaand here we are!" The little elf said as they turned another corner and came up to a wall of lockers. Only two other people were there, a short little tree elf with crazy matted brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails and soft sky blue eyes**(I wonder who that is?)**, she was dressed in the uniform with short little white heels on.

"Uh… hello." Blossom said with a little awkward wave, the girl simply smiled back.

"Hi, I'm sorry to cut this little meeting short but I really must see the art room or else I might explode." And with that the girl and elf took off down the hall.

"Okay then! Your locker is right here. Here is you combination and lock." The little elf handed Blossom a slip of paper and a silver lock. Blossom walked over to her locker and opened it, there wasn't anything in it except a little hook for her backpack and a shelf for her books and binders.

"Now once you lock that bad boy up we can head to the library and I can let you explore the rest of the school if you want." The little elf said as she twirled around in circles.

"Okay sure lets head to the library then." Blossom said as she closed the lock and put the combination in her blazer pocket. _Maybe 'I'll see that one girl on the way' _Blossom thought to herself.

"Alright Miss Bubbles, we go down this hall, then this hall pass the Library, and then here we are, Room 216 or the Art room." Bubbles giggled at the silliness of her guide. She then opened the dark brown door to see the most beautiful place ever, in her opinion anyway.

The room was a light yellow color with multiple paintings of animals, people, and plants. All the artwork had a different style, some used only dark colors others with only primary colors. Art isles were around the room with a blank canvas, paint brushes and smocks on them. Bubbles wanted to do nothing more than to get some paint and make a piece of art to hang on the wall.

"Well hello there, I'm guessing you're a freshmen." Bubbles was startled by the voice and looked over at the teacher's desk only to have her heart begin to race wildly. A young man sat upon the desk he appeared to be in only his late twenties. He had short black hair and silver eyes, he was in a simple pair of jeans a grey t-shirt that had paint on it and battered sneakers.

"Uh… Y-yes I'm Bubbles, I'm very sorry to intrude, I should've at least knocked, I'll be going now, and again I'm very sorry about disturbing you." Bubbles was about to leave but she ran right into the door. _'Looks like I forgot to open it.'_

"Oh my goodness, are you alright here let me get you an icepack." He then rushed over to a mini fridge by his desk and pulled out a little bag of ice and rushed over to help her up.

"Here take this" he handed her the icepack to place on her red forehead "and come sit down here" he grabbed his desk chair and had her sit down.

"Bogar I think you can go now I'll handle Miss Bubbles for now." Said elf then nodded and left the room. The teacher pulled up a stool and sat down next to her.

"Quite an introduction you got there. Ah! Where are my manners, I'm Mr. O'Connell, but most of my students just call me Joey." He smiled at Bubbles making her heart skip a beat. She shifted in her seat awkwardly.

"I'm very sorry but I have to go, I need to unpack my things or else I'll be up all night trying to finish. Thank you for the ice, uh… I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, goodbye." Bubbles quickly got up and rushed out the door, this time remembering to open it, and rushed down the halls.

She came to a stop next to the music room, someone was obviously in there, since you could hear arguing coming from the inside, Bubbles stayed quiet so she could hear.

"What's a matter with you!? Someone walks in and you just pull out a SWORD!? That's insane!?" A male had spoken that.

"Its instinct of mine OKAY!? Anyways you were EASDROPPING! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHO DOES THAT!?" A girl had said that.

"WELL SORRY, I HEARD YOU PLAYING AND THOUGHT IT SOUNDED NICE!?"

"DOSEN'T MATTER THAT STILL COUNTS AS EASDROPPING!"

Bubbles had accidently pushed the door in and fell in, luckily she caught herself before she fell down and embarrassed herself again. When she looked up the two teens had stopped arguing but were now staring at her. The boy she heard yell first had red auburn hair that was in a little ponytail with a red snapback on his head, he had blood red eyes that seemed terrifying, he was in the Raven Wood Academy uniform but his tie was loosely around his neck and he wasn't wearing a blazer.

The girl had black hair in a braid with her bangs covering part of her right eye, she had bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle, she was in the uniform but her tie was loosely tied and she wore a sweater with the sleeves scrunched.

"Let me guess you're going stab her with a sword for easdropping?" The boy questioned. The girl just scoffed, grabbed her brown bag, and grabbed Bubbles and pulled her out of the room.

"Did you hear me play?" The girl questioned. Bubbles just shook her head 'no'

"Good. I highly doubt you would've thought it sounded nice, I'm not good I just play because of my dad. AH! Sorry I tend to ramble about stupid stuff." The girl laughed, Bubbles giggled as well. They then just walked down the hall in an awkward silence.

"Buttercup." Bubbles turned to the girl confused, she had a light blush on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" The girl sighed.

"My names Buttercup." She said just looking ahead. Bubbles smiled.

"I'm Bubbles, it's nice to meet you Buttercup." Buttercup looked at Bubbles a little bit surprised, she then had a small smile creep onto her face.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one with a weird name." This caused both girls to laugh and not watch where they were going causing them to run into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I was totally not watching where I was walking." Bubbles knew that voice it belonged to the girl she had met earlier.

"Its fine neither were we." Buttercup said as she helped the girl they ran into up and then Bubbles. The girl looked at Bubbles and then smiled.

"I know you you're the girl I saw earlier, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Blossom." Blossom held out her hand and Bubbles shook it.

"Hi I'm Bubbles and this is Buttercup, we met each other a couple minutes ago." Blossom smiled at Buttercup who just nodded her head.

"Well I have to head back to my dorm, later." Buttercup was about to walk off when Blossom stopped her.

"Mind if I tag along? I need to finish setting all my stuff up." Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"Me too, my parents couldn't stay to help." Buttercup let out a sign.

"Sure why not." And with that all three girls headed out the front door into the cold air, and started walking in silence to the dorms, luckily it had stopped raining.

**WOOOHOOO! First chapter done! And I'm uploading a day early! I made it really long to make up for the late update, and quick note I will never update Friday Nights, Sundays, or Tuesday but any other day I will, so don't try to contact me on those days either since I won't respond.**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry about not updating a huge pile of writers block was dumped on me, I had like no idea how to write this chapter and I kept deleting it and re-writing it, but I finally got an idea! So please read on!**

Once the three girls returned back to the dorms they all said their goodbyes and went to their rooms, turns out all their rooms are on the same floor. Once Blossom got back to her room she changed into her pajamas, a pink t-shirt and red pajamas pants. All of Blossoms thing were still in boxes, the room was quite simple but it had everything she would need.

A twin sized bed was in the corner with a deep brown chest was at the end of it. There was a window that looked out on the forest and pale white curtains hanging up. On the wall opposite to the bed was a dark brown bookshelf and desk. When you first walk in there's a small kitchen that has a mini fridge, a small oven and a counter top with a sink built in. The washroom was at the end of the hall that all the girls used on this floor.

Blossom sighed as she opened a box labeled '_**bed**_'. She pulled out a light pink comforter that had red poke a dots on it, a white and a pink pillow, and white sheets. As she began making her bed, there was a knock at the door, she glanced at the black clock that stood on her nightstand to see it said 6:37. _Who would be stopping by at this hour?_

None the less Blossom opened her door to see a little box on her doorstep. She picked it up and brought it inside, _'My mom couldn't have sent me something so soon, could she?'_ Blossom read the address label to see it wasn't from her mother but instead someone with the name Akle.

Curious, she opened up to see a little envelope with her name on it in fancy cursive, she opened to see it was her class schedule and a letter, it read:

_Dear Miss Blossom here is the book I _

_Was telling you about, I hope you enjoy it._

_From, Akle_

'_So Akle was that guide of mine.' _Blossom set the letter aside and picked up her class schedule, she had an A, B schedule, so one day she had some of her classes and the next day different classes and so on.**(I'd thought it'd be better to give them a class schedule like that.)**

**A-day**

**1****st****-Math**

**2****nd****-History**

**3****rd****- Home Economics**

_**Lunch~**_

**4****th****-P.E.**

**B-day**

**1****st****-Science**

**2****nd- ****Free Period**

**3****rd- ****Library Assistant***

_**Lunch~**_

**4****th****-Battle Training***

'_Oh cool, I got the elective I wanted' _Blossom set her schedule aside, and picked up the book that was in the box. It was an old dark red leather book that seemed to be weathered down by ageing, it had a fading gold trimming circling the front, back, and spine.

"It couldn't hurt to read a little bit before I unpack everything else." Blossom then settled into her bed pulling the comforter up over her, turned off her bedside lamp and began reading the book.

_6:32 a.m._

"Five more minutes daddy." Bubbles shifted under covers, trying to covers up her ears to block out the beeping of her alarm clock. Realization then struck as hard as a pile of bricks as she remember that today was her first of being a highschooler.

She quickly jumped out of her bed and rushed to her closet to get her uniform, since it would be quite embarrassing to show up to class in a blue nightgown that had little white clouds all over it and fuzzy bunny slippers.

She grabbed her school clothes and shoes, her makeup bag, and her room key. As she stepped out of her room she saw that some girls were leaving there rooms and heading down to the shower room.

Bubbles was just quietly walking feeling slightly left out since most of the girls had already semi-formed there group of friends._ 'I wish Buttercup or Blossom were here so I would at least have someone to talk to.'_

"Bubbles!" Said girl turned around to see Blossom running toward her with her school clothes in hand.

"Oh hey Bloss, nice hair." Bubbles giggled as she looked at Blossoms hair which was all knotted up in a huge rats nest.

"Yeah, it's a total pain to take care of it, but my mom likes how it looks." Blossom had a light pink blush on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Where's Buttercup?" Both girls looked around the crowd of girls but sadly could not see Buttercup anywhere.

"Maybe she's already in there?"

"No, she doesn't seem like a girl who'd want to get up that early"

"Wow I didn't think you'd both miss me that much." Both girls looked behind them to see Buttercup standing there in a black tank top, plaid pajama shorts, fuzzy black slippers, and her school clothes and shoes in hand.

"God Buttercup! Give me heart attack why don't ya!" Blossom screamed as she clamped a hand over her heart, Bubbles just giggle enjoy there company.

"So what do you have for first period?" Blossom questioned the two girls and she finished brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Math." Bubbles answered as she applied a small amount of mascara, Buttercup smirked as she finished braiding her hair.

"Looks like all three of us are stuck together then." Blossom smiled, _'Thank god I'll have them in the same class as me."_

"So what did you get as you elective?"

"Music."

"Art, you?" Bubbles look over at Blossom as she finished tightening her pigtails.

"I got Library Assistants, I basically help out the librarian with putting away books and stuff like that." Blossom finally finish tying her hair up.

"That seems pretty lame." Buttercup said with a blank face as she finished lacing up her combat boots.

"Hey! I happen to think it'll be fun, and I'll be able to meet people that enjoys the same things as me."

"How do you know I don't like to read? For all you know I could be the biggest book worm on the face of the planet." Bubbles just watched as both the girls argued back and forth like sisters.

"Uh guys if we don't hurry up were gonna be late." Bubbles said as she pointed at the clock hanging on the wall that read 7:42, meaning that they only had 18 minutes to get to class.

"Ah shit, Sebastian will kill me if I'm late on my first day." And with that Buttercup ran out of the Shower Room.

"If we want to be on time we better run to." Bubbles quickly raced to her room, tossed her pajamas on her bed and grabbed her baby blue book bag. When she exited her room she saw Blossom stuffing an old leather book into her red book bag, Buttercup was nowhere to be seen so she guessed that she had already left.

As Blossom was running alongside Bubbles she couldn't help but wonder why it'd seem that majority of students were late, it was the first day of school and Blossom was always one of the first kids there not one of the last.

Whilst Blossom was running she hadn't noticed that someone had walked in front of her and not being able to stop she completely crashed into them.

"Are you okay?" Blossom looked down, since she had knocked them to the ground and was now on top of them, to who she crashed into. It was a _very_ attractive boy, he had sandy blonde hair that matched his ocean blue eyes perfectly, and he had a small amount of freckles that danced across his nose.

"Oh my god Blossom! Did you hurt yourself or anything?" Bubble turned into Blossoms mother right then and there, she helped Blossom up and began checking to see if she had and cuts, scraps, or bruises.

"Bubbles I'm fine I think you should be more worried about the guy I crashed into." Bubbles turned her head to see the boy Blossom had ran into, and her heart began to beat so fast it might've popped out of her chest.

"Oh uh, a-are you o-okay, you don't need a-any ice or a b-band-aid." Blossom getting the hint that Bubbles might have a slight crush, decided to leave the two alone for a while.

"Well, I'm gonna go on ahead to see if I can find Buttercup, see ya." Blossom waved and began jogging to the school entrance being careful not to run into someone again.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Bubbles squeaked and remembered that the boy was still there.

"B-blossom? Yeah were s-sort of friends y-you could s-say."

"No that Buttercup girl."

"Oh well k-kind of I don't k-know much a-about her." Bubbles began fidgeting with her fingers as she and the boy walked in silence.

"By the way I'm Boomer, I'm new this year." Bubbles looked up at him to see him giving her a beautiful smile and her heart melted.

"I'm Bubbles, I'm new h-here to."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bubbles."

"You to Boomer."

**Chapter 2 done! Alright I bet you're all wondering when you're going to learn what kind of monsters they are! So I decided 'Why not make a game out of it?' I will tell you what monsters and you have to guess who that monster is! And whoever guesses correctly or close to it, gets to have an OC in my Story! You can either comment it or PM me what you think, the winners will be posted with the next chapter so you better guess now! So the monsters are:**

**Vampire**

**Werewolf**

**Demon**

**Fairy**

**Witch**

**Ghost**

**Happy Guessing!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
